video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Lionel Richie Live! - The Outrageous Tour
|re-release date = |catalogue number = VC4042 |rating = |running time = 57 minutes}}Lionel Richie Live! - The Outrageous Tour is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 5th October 1987, and then it got re-released in the UK by Music Club, and Video Collection International Ltd on 4th September 1989. Description Lionel Richie, one of the greatest singer songwriters, who came to fame in the seventies with the Commodores and has gone from strength to strength in the eighties; captures live at The Ahoy-Rotterdam-Holland, during his 1987 European tour. Lionel Richie delivers an 'outrageous' performance filled with surprises; a moveable stage, his band members flying adbove his head and a piano that plays itself. But these effects are just icing on the cake merely enhancing his fine musicianship, as he performs the following magical numbers: Songs # Hello # All Night Long # Running With The Night # Truly # You Are # Three Times A Lady # Sail On # Say You, Say Me # Sela # Penny Lover # Tonight Will Be Alright # Dancing On The Ceiling Credits Licensed Exclusively By Radiovision International, Inc © 1987 Brockman Enterprises Inc, All Rights Reserved. Copyright Packaging Design © 1987. Video Collection International Limited. Unit 10, Brunswick Industrial Park, Waterfall Road, New Southgate, London N11 1JL. Opening (Original 1987 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Start of Lionel Richie! - The Outrageous Tour (1987) Closing (Original 1987 release) (with no trailer) * End of Lionel Richie Live! - The Outrageous Tour (1987) *Closing Credits *The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info It starts with a view of the video collection catalogue with a sky background and videos anywhere, one of which is the Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends Coal and Other Stories VHS, easily identified by the orange background on the cover. The announcer says "Welcome to The Video Collection. Our brand new catalogue is packed with great films." it is followed by a montage of clips of the following and in order: * Ring of Bright Water * Richard lll * Mr. Blandings Builds his Dream House * She Wore a Yellow Ribbon * Escape to Victory * The Way Ahead * Tommy Cooper * Benny Hill and Friends * Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends * Tin Tin (The Animated Series) * Dennis * Thundercats * Button Moon * Teddy Ruxpin * Music Videos of Phil Collins, Queen and Hot Chocolate under the Gold Rushes range (Possibly a successor to The Video Music Collection range) * Finally, there are the front cover of two videos, one about making the most of your house and the other Jane fonda's Prime Time Workout The 1987 promo ends with The Video Collection 1986 logo as the Announcer says: "Films, cartoons, music and much, much more. A galaxy of entertainment that is close to your high street and part of your home. The Video Collection. Britain's biggest selling video label!" Gallery Lionel Richie Live - The Outrageous Tour (UK VHS 1987) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Lionel Richie - The Outrageous Tour (UK VHS 1987) Cassette.png|Cassette Video clips Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:1987 VHS Releases Category:Musical's Videos from V.C.I. Category:BBFC E Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Radiovision International Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "A Galaxy of Entertainment" advert from 1987 Category:1989 VHS Releases Category:Music Club Category:VHS Videos with No trailers